C. A. R. A.
The C. A. R. A.(Crazy And Regenerating Amber) blimp has 30000 health (120000 in final battle) in its first form and has some wings. It has 20000 health (80000 in final battle). It is found as the boss and in the Rise Of C. A. R. A. Event, in the C. A. R. A.'s lair, In the final battle of Bloonia, and after E. L. I. T. E. is defeated. It also has a aruacryst (6 in final battle(1 E. N. I. T. I. Y.s)). It is the final boss of Bloonia. Once popped, it will spawn 4 B. O. B.s. Opening This is played once you reach wave 256, between the time you select the final battle and the battle begins, or 85 during the event. "All the monkeys are Trapped..." "C. A. R. A. has taken over all the Z. O. M. G.s..." "However The MIB has made a plan to stop the mighty C. A. R. A..." "Unfortunately the MIB has forgotten the plan..." "So you have to defeat the boss without the MIB's help..." Attacks First form * Dart: 1 damage* * Bomb: 1 damage but explodes* * Frag bomb: Same as bomb but releases 8 frags * Heavy dart: 2 damage but slower* * Large bomb: Same as bomb but slower and 2 damage* * Moab Assain: 5 damage but slow. Cooldown: 1m * Guilty bomb: THE tower gets Guilty Conscience. * Recreate auracryst (final battle only)*: C. A. R. A. will recreate all six of the auracrysts. This attack is used when one form is destroyed or after 15 seconds with no auracrysts.* *C. A. R. A. Can use this attack in it's second form. Second form * Cluster bomb: Same as large bomb but releases 8 bombs. Cooldown: 30 sec * Wave of fire: Releases a Wave of fire dealing 2 damage to all towers on the screen over 5 seconds. During this time, C. A. R. A. has the property of a cobalt bloon. Cooldown: 2m Fighting First Form It starts at it's first form. In this form, It has Lead Property. Strategies Post Your Strategies here. Second Form After the first form is defeated, It will have Black property instead of Lead. Strategies. Post your strategies here. Ending "C. A. R. A. is defeated! ..." "Yay! ..." "But the boss is still here..." "As An Aerostat..." "You must fight the dead boss." and the Dead C. A. R. A. is spawned. The wave ends and You earn A Crystal Of Rocha. Trivia * This is the only M. O. A. B. class bloon with more than 100000 hp (first form). * This blimp is imune to termination and the other modified laws of physics. * and found in waves 93, 100, 109, and 120. These waves: * 93: 20 K. A. Y. L. E. E. + 1 C. A. R. A. * 100: 1 C. A. R. A. + 30 K. A. Y. L. E. E. + 30 Kamo + 2 C. A. R. A.Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses